Harsh Reality
by MusicLOVEPainter
Summary: A young girl falls for Hibari. Can she capture his love, even though she may be part of Varia? Hibari KyoyaOC/ Hibari KyouyaOC Rated for language///////HIATUS//////
1. Remember Those Days

_Ugh.........I'm on the wrong computer, so I have to wirte this on Notepad. Crap...This is gonna suck big time. I really don't like it. Please review this hunk of crap. Damn writing this stuff is hard! I am going to try and make this series absolutely perfect~. My personal opinion in this matter will be.....Write better you hag!_

_ Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. _

_Warning: The characters in this story are slightly psycho._

* * *

"Keep an eye on the temperature this time Lussuria, would you?"

"Oh shush, I only let it get cold once!" he protested.

"Whatever, if I die, Xanxus knows who to blame," I sighed loudly.

"That's mean," he yelled. "Just set the fucking thing to 8 degrees Celsius. I don't want to die. Then set it to 30 degrees Celsius."

"Fine! Just get undressed and get in!"

"Fine, I will," I stripped of all my clothing and got in the antibacterial machine. Now, you are probably wondering what the hell is going on. Well, it started two years ago when I had my very first kill.

* * *

My first boyfriend was a _great_ kisser. He wanted to hold me. I was that blond hair, blue-eyed, stunning girl everyone wanted to be with. He was lucky he got me.

We were sitting on his couch, in his room, when he touched my cheek. He looked at me and leaned forward. I had no real experience with kissing so of course I let him take control. He had me pinned to his couch and I was willingly going with anything he wanted. He slipped his fingers under my shirt and pulled at the fabric, wanting it to come off. I pulled it off for him. I felt his slender fingers take off my bra and pants. I sat in front of him in nothing but panties, this was my moment.

"I love you."

He just looked at me.

"Don't you love me?"

He didn't respond.

Back then I had quite the temper, if I didn't get my way, no one did. I put my pants back on and replaced my top. Six months together must've meant absolutely nothing to this bastard! I got off the couch and started walking to the door.

"Babe, don't leave!"

Babe, he never called me by my real name.

"What's my real name Giro?"

"Tsuka! See? I know your name!"

"My name is Sankara. Can't you even remember that?"

"Don't leave, I was playing! San-chan, come on. Let's just relax."

_"Relax?! I_ fucking _lost my_ virginity _to you!"_

"So? Don't you love me?!"

"I thought I did!" I screamed.

His lips were on mine once again. He was going at it again. I pushed him to let him know I didn't want this, but he wouldn't stop. I told him to get off, he wouldn't. I knew it was wrong, I knew that I shouldn't, but it felt so _right._

I kissed back and fisted his hair. He smirked and slid his hand up my back. I dug my nails into his head. I scratched so ruthlessly and moaned into his kiss. He hissed out and pushed me, but I felt the blood on my fingernails. It was his blood.

"You are such a freak!" He shouted.

I lunged. Grabbing at his throat, I reached into his pocket. He always had his swiss knife with him. I pulled it out of his pocket. Straddling his hips, I brushed my fingernails on his cheek. I ran the knife down his side. His topless, bleeding figure squirming underneath me was amazing. It gave me such a rush. Sliding the knife over his cheek, causing a gash to form there, was so sexy when he cried.

"It stings. Sankara stop. Please," he begged me.

It was no use, I was going to kill him. I clasped my hands gently around his throat and squeezed. Poor Giro. Never knowing what real love would be. Too bad for him. Kicking and silent screaming lasted until his breathing halted. It was wonderful. I grabbed his studded belt and put it on, fair compensation for months of love, bitch.

Two days later, I was going to be put on trial for homicide. A tall man with a raccoon tail in his hair came to me though. He had scars on his face, but he was very handsome.

"If you agree to my terms, I can get you off the hook," he had a cold voice, but he was dashingly handsome.

"What are your terms?" I whispered.

"Join my squad. I will make sure nothing happens to you. Your little boyfriend's parents will forget all about this."

"I'll do anything." He took that way beyond serious. He held out his hand to me. I just stared.

"Come." I grabbed his hand.

We walked into the court room and all I could understand was something about destiny. I think the conversation went something like this:

"This girl is the successor to my throne."

"And what throne would that be?" I think that was the judge.

"Have you ever heard of Varia?" It was very quiet.

I didn't want to listen, my mother was staring at me. She was afraid I would turn on her like I turned on Giro.

"Xanxus-sama, can we go now?"

"Hold on Sankara. She will come with me. No one will ever see her her in Korea ever again. I will give personal care to her."

"Xanxus?" my mother, "Kill her, no one cares. I always knew something was wrong with her!"

He struck her. For me, he hit her for me. He never released my hand from his grasp for all that time. We walked away. We boarded a plane to Italy and I knew I would never see my traitorous family ever again. I was happy.

Until I got to the Varia safe house.

"Take off your clothes and stand in there," Xanxus didn't flinch at his words like I did.

I did as I was told and removed all my clothes and got into a bathtub. Xanxus walked over and shut what looked like a clear door over the bathtub.

"This will hurt. I can guarantee it."

Liquid went into the machine-like tub and it was fairly warm.

Then, it was freezing cold. I had just realized Giro had scratched me when he was struggling under me. I had scratches everywhere. And I felt inexplicable pain. It hurt. Tears came out of my eyes and my lip began to bleed from where I was biting so hard. I screamed.

The liquid entered every cut. I felt my body working over-time. I looked up at Xanxus who just watched nonchalantly.

"Stop!"

"Do you know what it is like to be in his position?"

My eyes were wide. It stung so bad. This was my punishment? To sting? To burn?

The liquid went from freezing to burning. It hurt. This couldn't be how Giro felt when I killed him. Then it stopped. All together, just quit. I'm talking, it just stopped stinging.

"What's going on?"

"Your killer instincts are kicking in. You can't feel pain anymore," he opened the door and hoisted me out with one hand, "Welcome to Varia."

* * *

That was when I was fourteen, now I'm sixteen. Right now, I'm getting in that same machine. Why? Because I just got back to the main Varian safe house after a mission. I don't usually get in it, it's just I got pretty beat up.

"Can you wait to go to Japan Kay-chan?"

"I'm very excited," I instantly wanted to be friends with Lussuria when I came to Varia.

"I want to eat that little Sun Guardian for dinner," he grinned.

I laughed so hard, "Oh God, you are such a pervert! He's probably got a girlfriend!"

"So?!" I loved Lussuria to death.

He's my best friend. I hopped into the machine and waited for Lussuria to turn it on. It came all at once. Just like always, freezing. I screamed. The cuts were five times deeper than back then. It burned after two minutes and then my pain was gone. I opened the door.

* * *

Sitting at the table in the meeting room, Xanxus just stared at all of us. He glared one-by-one at all of us. Then he stopped on me.

"Sankara, your ring type is Sky. As is mine. You will not fight when we get to Japan. I'm sorry," he didn't glare at me.

"I-it's fine Xanxus-sama," He continued to glare at everyone else.

I got butterflies in my stomach, it didn't matter if I couldn't fight in the Ring Conflict, there were plenty of Yakuza's to wipe out. A little less trouble for the Vongola family then.

"Don't even think about it Sankara," Xanxus yelled.

"What?!"

"You won't fight at all in Japan!"

"I wasn't going to!"

"Liar!"

"Shut up!"

"Trash!" I shut up.

I just wanted to listen to music now that I was in trouble. I wanted to board the plane to Japan already. Squalo had already left!

"Damn Superbi," I mumbled under my breath.

"I'm going to bed," Xanxus' voice rang out.

_Tomorrow we would all leave for Nippon and kill Vongola X._

* * *

**_~Lussuria's Corner!~_**

_MLP_: Hey everyone, This is a new segment for Lussuria and Sankara-chan!

_Lussuria_: Thank you Music, I'm so happy you gave me a corner!

_MLP_: I think you don't get enough screen time.

_Lussuria_: It's true, I don't.

_Sankara_: Um...I'm here?

_Lussuria_: Oh baby! Let's begin, shall we?

_Sankara_: Sure?

_Lussuria and Sankara_: This is Lussuria's Corner! Welcome to the show!

_Lussuria_: Who are we interviewing today, love?

_Sankara_: Xanxus.

_Lussuria_: Come on out Bossu~

_Xanxus_: You're all trash, I don't want to be in this fucking place.

_Sankara_: Calm down you sack of shit.

_Xanxus_: What the fuck did you call me?!

_MLP_: Well, that's all folks. It's up to you whether or not Lussuria gets his next corner. Enjoy~

* * *

God, this took _forever!_ I _never_ want to do this again! I hope you enjoyed this otherwise. Don't want Lussuria's Corner? Review, tell me about it.


	2. A Whore for a Mother

{Recap: Sankara reviewed her history as she got into the antibacterial machine. She discovered that she won't be fighting in Japan. Poor Sankara!}

* * *

_Planes_, I'm not fond of planes. I'll get on one, sure, I just hate them. It's also really weird having to sit next to Xanxus while riding on an airplane. Even weirder, sitting next to a happy Xanxus.

"Sankara, can you believe _I_ might be the next Vongola Tenth?"

"I believe you can do anything you put your heart into," he smiled ever so slightly.

It was so weird. I liked having Xanxus in a _good_ mood. He wouldn't stay that way once I told him the bad news. Squalo called me earlier to let me know that the kid got away from him. Their swordsman was a punk who almost stood a chance.

"Kay-chan!"

Lussuria smiled from the other row, "What Lulu?"

"We're almost in Japan!" he was so giddy.

"Xanxus?"

He looked at me, "What?"

"Squalo lost the kid."

His smile drooped, he glared at me, "When were you going to tell me?"

"I just got the call earlier today," I whispered.

"When were you going to tell me?"

"When we got to Japan."

He smacked me, not hard, he loved me. He wouldn't hurt me to the point where I cried, but he would inflict an injury to let me know not to cross him. It was obvious I was his favorite. He couldn't keep his head on around me.

"Sit two rows in front of me, I can't see your face right now."

"Yes Xanxus-sama." I unbuckled my seatbelt and walked past the Cervello to a seat.

I never trusted those whores.

* * *

Finally, off the plane and going to Namimori! I could kick some serious ass right now! I was silent the whole plane ride, but that wouldn't stop me, would it? I hummed my favorite tune as I went on patrol for Xanxus. Our safe house in Japan didn't have the high security like in Italy. I liked Japan, it was sort of pretty. Skipping around my post, I noticed someone sitting in the grass. I approached the man cautiously, my knives at the ready.

"What the hell do you want?" he spoke up.

"Your ears are pretty good, huh?"

I sat next to him once he ignored me. We were about the same age.

"Leather isn't meant for a girl your age," he muttered.

"I'm not ordinary though. I'm kind of.....different."

"I've noticed."

"You're kind of strange too, you know."

"I'm the head prefect at Namimori Junior. I don't tolerate slackers."

"I don't tolerate losers," I said under my breath.

"If anyone's a loser, it's you."

"Why am I a loser?"

"You look like you're in a gang. Gang's are for losers."

"I'm not in a gang, but an important part of history."

"What part?"

"You know Kira Taro?"

"The serial killer? What about him?"

"I was given a special mission to kill him," I smirked.

"I bet."

"I'll prove it to you one day," this guy was slightly amusing.

"You should be heading home, it's about to get dark," says the boy who should listen to himself.

"I don't have a home."

"Where did you come from then?"

"Over there," I pointed at the safe house, "You?"

"I live near the school." I smiled.

A prefect who loved his school so much, "Wait...You look like you aren't any younger than sixteen. Why are you at Namimori?"

He smirked, "I can do _whatever_ I want," his voice dripped with memories he obviously liked.

Reminds me of when I get done with a mission. My voice is like Belphegor's when he's excited. It's actually funny because I do an evil laugh too.

"Want to go for a walk?"

He stayed silent for a moment, "Why not," he lifted himself from the ground and started walking.

We walked in silence, never exchanging a word. It was nice, I wouldn't have to kill him. He was still on alert though, I realized this because he still had his weapons at the ready in his sleeves. I felt like a threat; I love that feeling.

"Am I threatning?"

He looked at me, "No, you aren't worthy of being a threat."

"You don't know me," I protested.

"It doesn't matter, your body shape shows how weak you are. You've been protected your whole life."

I ignored him; a sight I had hoped I would never see was in the approaching park. A woman, man, and little boy all smiled and played on the swings. The little boy got a push from the mother. The father laughed. I walked away from my walking-mate and stepped up to the woman. I shoved her angrily.

"You _bitch_! You aren't supposed to be in Japan!"

She was obviously shocked, but she soon recovered, "Who the hell do you think you are?!"

I punched her, "_Whore_! You gave _birth_ to me!"

She held her cheek, "I may have been a whore when I conceived you, but at least I never _killed_ anyone."

"You should be in South Korea, _why the fuck_ are you in Japan?"

"Our family was kicked out once you killed Giro. I can't believe you have the audacity to curse at me in front of my family," she smacked me.

"_I hate you_!"

"I _never_ loved you Sankara. I hate you more than you understand."

"Darling, maybe we should leave...," I looked at this man.

"You really are a whore! Is this your bitch?" I walked up to him, "Kind of ugly, but I'm sure your child will be _just_ like his sister."

I walked back to the boy with no name. I needed to walk off some steam. That whore, in Japan. My life can't get any worse. She would move to the one place I never expected her to be. To have a second child! The moment I left must've been a happy one, because that boy was not a day over two.

"My name is Hibari Kyouya."

I looked at him, "Fumiyoshi Sankara. Why are we exchanging names?"

"I figured your's out by just standing there. After that, you deserve to atleast know my name."

"Oh."

"Sankara!" I looked back, that whore was calling my name. I didn't care for her words, "Why? Weren't you supposed to be this big somebody with that man, Xanxus?"

"I am! I am going to be the next boss! I will be the Eleventh Generation Boss!"

Arms wrapped around me, "Scream and I'll kill you, _trash_."

"Xanxus!" I turned into the arms and found..._Squalo_ hugging me.

"What?"

"What the _fuck_ do you want, Superbi?"

The whore was confused. She looked at him, "Who are you?"

"Voi! Who's this piece of meat?" he walked up to her a poked him with his sword.

"Why are you wearing the same jacket as that man?" that was from Hibari.

"We are both part of that 'gang'. I love these jackets!"

I pulled the furry hood over my head and watched Squalo yell at that woman.

"She's your mother?'

"She was. She disowned me two years ago."

"Why?"

"I killed my boyfriend."

He stayed quiet. His guard was down and I think after the events, he trusted me...if only slightly. I smiled under my hood. This was nice. Squalo defending me, Hibari walking away.....Walking away?! I ran after him.

"Where are you going?"

"Home," he yawned, "I'm tired."

I laughed. I kissed his cheek, "Goodbye Hibari-san!"

I ran back to Squalo and intertwined my hand with his gloved one. He shut up, looked at me and smirked. Uh-oh. He lifted me in the blink of an eye and was carrying me bridal-style before it hit me.

"Your beautiful daughter here, is the love of every man in Varia," Squalo kissed my forehead.

"You mean other than Lulu!" I laughed at my own joke.

Squalo did too. Mom was lost. Her husband and son were standing beside her.

"Is that my sister?"

She looked at him, "This girl will never be anything to you."

I forced Squalo to put me down.

I brushed past her and kneeled before him, "I am your sister. I am more than that. I am a killer of men. You will grow up knowing what this means," I touched his forehead with my index finger and a small flame appeared there.

He giggled. Then he stopped moving. She freaked out and tried pushing me away.

"If you want him to live, you won't touch her," Squalo said to her.

She let go of me and backed away, "Primo, give me the power to seal him and to leave his dying will unnoticed until the dawn of the beckoned day," I flicked his forehead and he blinked.

Smiling at me, he wrapped his arms around me, "I love you, Sissy."

* * *

"I'll switch places with you," Squalo said once we got back to the safe house.

"Thanks, I need sleep." I walked into the safe house and immediatly walked to my room.

Flopping onto the bed, I decided sleep, then a shower in the morning. I was almost asleep when Xanxus opened my door.

"Hey, get up. Vongola X was spotted, we're going to let him know."

I stuck my hand out. Xanxus grabbed it and pulled.

"Carry me, Xanxus?"

"Never in your wildest dreams," he walked away.

"My dreams have been wilder than the _best_ sex in your life," I mumbled.

* * *

Vongola X didn't look like a mafia boss. He didn't look dangerous. How could _he_ beat Mukuro Rokudo? Xanxus stared him down. I would be scared. Poor kid was terrified.

"Xanxus, you sure that's the right kid?" He didn't take his eyes off of him.

"Two weeks. Then we decide who the next boss is."

* * *

_**~Lussuria's Corner~ **_

_MLP_: Hey, Lussuria's gonna take over now!

_Lussuria_: Today we're interviewing-

_Sankara_: Squalo!

_Fans_: Squalo!!!!! Kya~

_Squalo_: What? I'm being interviewed?

_Lussuria_: Are you loyal to Boss?

_Squalo_: Of course!

_Sankara_: Do you really like being a swordsman?

_Squalo_: Of course! Why wouldn't I?!

_Sankara_: I don't know.

_Squalo_: Why do you ask weird questions?

_Lussuria and Sankara_: That's all for today! Come again!

* * *

Hey, thanks for reading this! Review? Please? Lussuria's Corner needs a new interviewee, who should it be?


	3. School and Rooftop Lunches

I tried to the best of my ability to keep Hibari in character. It's really hard though. I think everyone deserves an explanation as to why he would randomly walk with a stranger! But first! Sankara never really got the best description, did she? She's blond, I'm talking platinum blond. Lighter than Squalo's, not silver, just bright blond. Look at Squalo's future arc hair, it's somewhat like that. The style at least is similar. Just imagine it slightly shorter.

Now, as to why Hibari was even thinking about a random walk with a stranger. Hibari had been sitting when we found him. He just finished his patrolling rounds around Namimori. He does that, you know. So, everything was peaceful in his town…after he beat up some gang bangers. He was in the best mood he had been in all day, and then he met Sankara. She certainly didn't look like she could injure him. She didn't even look like she could hurt a fly.

So he accepted. He figured out more than he bargained for.

Stupid broken door. Damned Belphegor. Why did they have to go and break my door _right_ before lights out?

Now I had to ask _Xanxus_ if I could sleep in _his_ room.

I stood at his door, one hand ready to knock, the other gripping a pillow. I watched my hand knock quietly on his door. _Oh god, he's going to kill me._ The door opened without a sound and there he was standing, before me with an unreadable expression.

"What?"

"Bel and Marmon broke my door," I whispered, looking at the floor.

"Bring your pillow?"

I nodded and held it up.

"Hold on," he walked away, when he came back he said, "There."

He pointed at the floor where he had set up a make-shift bed. I smiled and put my pillow on it. Laying down I heard him mumble something like goodnight.

"Goodnight Xanxus."

I felt a nudge, "Wake up, Trash." I got nudged six more times before I did something.

I tossed the pillow at the voice.

Then it came to me…Trash….Xanxus…My eyes snapped open and I saw him. His left eye was twitching with anger and he had one of his guns pointing at me.

_Shit._

I pushed myself up with a force and booked it out of there. I ran down the hall and right out the door. Thank god I changed before I went into his room. I heard him shout my name. I had to get somewhere safe. I ran at the speed of sound to anywhere safe.

I saw kids walking to a school. School! Perfect! I was going to hide out until they were ready to lock up. I followed silently behind a group of girls. As soon as I was on the school grounds, I ran to the back and snuck into the gym. I saw a locker room door and walked in, not caring if it was boys or girls. No one was in there. I exited in a hall.

I walked into the hall, which was empty, and rounded a corner. Students! Shit, turn! I wouldn't make it, I ran into someone.

Well, if it isn't Mister Walks-With-Strangers. His name was…Hibari?

"Hibari-san! It's nice to see you! _This _is the school you were talking about?"

"Why are you here?"

Someone's in a bad mood, "I got lost and followed some people!"

He gripped my wrist and pulled me somewhere, "Here. If you're hiding, which you obviously are, you'll need to blend in. I should bite you to death," he said through gritted teeth.

Wow, that phrase totally turned me on. Who says that shit? I took off my jacket and was about to take off my top when he said, "Not here."

"Where?"

He pointed towards a hall and he must've meant a door. I walked to the closest one and walked in. I changed nimbly and waited for a few minutes. Hibari came into the room and handed me some papers.

"Make up a Guardian Signature and sign your name. Take it to class 3-A."

"Thank you. I admit, you are _much_ nicer than you look," I smirked.

"I advise you to never say that, ever again."

He turned and walked out. Not even a fucking pen to sign with. I wandered around until I found a club room, might have a pen. They did. No one was in the room, so a pen was easy to locate. I made up a parent name and signed my name as Heron Fujishi. That was something about angels.

I wandered further in the school building. What is Xanxus doing right now? Probably looking for the traitor who threw a pillow at him. He loses his temper with me too quickly.

Class 3-A, here we are. I opened the door and smiled sweetly at the teacher. She cocked her head to the side.

"I'm Heron Fujishi, I'm new," I handed her my fake paperwork and stood for a moment.

"Well, you can sit next to… Ryohei. He's quite annoying after a few minutes, but he grows on you."

I flopped next to the boy with silver hair.

"The name's Ryohei. What's yours?" He stuck his hand out for me to shake.

I grabbed his hand lightly, "Heron, but you can call me Sankara, turf-head."

"You sound like my friend!"

"Really? Do I sound like a care?"

He just smiled and turned back to the teacher.

And the boring day begins.

I wish I would have brought my ipod. Jesus Christ! What the _fuck_ kind of school teaches algebra to sophomores? I'm talking fourth grade algebra! What the _fuck_?

First hour went by and I almost _died_ of boredom before break. I laid my head down, ready to die. Everything was loud, then very, _very,_ quiet. I felt a harsh tap on my shoulder. I looked up and saw…Hibari?

"I saw the silver haired man you were with yesterday. He walked by the school with two others," Hibari said.

"Is that so?"

"Why are you hiding?" he narrowed his eyes at me.

I laughed in a slightly scary way, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

He simply turned away. I was offended to say the least. The guy just up right turned around. I stood up and slammed my hands on the desk. I looked at him. Nothing! Not even a flinch! That was when I noticed.

Everyone was silent, staring at Hibari. When he left, they stared at me. They just stared…Until the bell rang, then the teacher came in and told them to sit down. During the rest of the breaks everyone was quiet. What the fuck?

Finally it was lunch! My favorite class! I walked to the roof, a place of solitude. I opened the door, closed my eyes, and inhaled deeply. Fresh air, smells lightly of fruit. Delicious.

I opened my eyes. The roof was dull, but huge. I looked around casually, seeing no one. Then I saw a group of harmless looking teens. I walked over and sat next to the tallest one. I barely recognized these kids, but when I looked at the smallest, I knew.

I was afraid. To not be able to apologize to Xanxus. Everyone knew Vongola played a little unfairly. I was really afraid. Of this _kid? _Or of dying?

"Well, hello," I whipped my head around and stared at the black hair boy.

Black….Yamamoto Takeshi….Silver….Gokudera Hayato….Brown….Tsunayoshi Sawada.

_Fuck. Shit._

_I'm in trouble._

"H-hi," I managed.

"What's your name?"

"Heron Fujishi. I-I'm new," fuck, I'm embarrassed!

"What grade?"

"Class 3-A," What grade was that?

"Ah, we're in class 1-A," he smiled.

It _is_ them.

I'm not scared. Nor afraid.

I'm _terrified_.

_Help Me._

* * *

Was that a crap chapter or what? Sorry if you didn't like it. I have the whole story planned _after_ the Vongola ring arc. Sorry! I'm trying to stay put and not skip ahead. Please review!


	4. Forgiveness For The Selected

I just want to thank Pure Crimson for spurring me on! Thanks for reviewing! By the way, sorry for the XANXUS OC in this. Hibari's a little better, but not much. Sorry.

* * *

"So, what's it like in that turf-head's class?"

I looked at the silver haired Guardian, "It's nice…"

"Eh? You're in Ryohei's class? My, that must be fun!"

Yamamoto Takeshi smiled at me, "It's kind of quiet," I laughed.

"Why would it be quiet in Ryohei-san's class?" Tsunayoshi cocked his head.

I shrugged. I would never tell Xanxus, but these guys are very likeable! Very easy to get along with, they're probably easier to hate.

"Bell's gonna ring in ten minutes, did you need lunch?" Yamamoto Takeshi asked.

"I don't eat lunch. I only eat one meal a day, sometimes two if I'm lucky."

"Only one meal?!" They all said in unison.

"Yeah, it's… tough, but you get used to it. I've been doing it for two years."

"That's not healthy. You need to eat. You lack you essential vitamins and stuff when you don't eat!"

"Yamamoto-san, I have a secret recipe that…_allows _me to only eat once a day."

I smirked because they couldn't come up with a come back.

"You still need vitamins. Especially since you work out!"

"How can you tell I work out?"

"That shirt is too tight on your arms. Your muscles are showing through," Gokudera said coolly.

The bell rang and the three got up.

"Want us to walk you back to class, Fujishi-san?"

"Nah, I'm good on my own, thanks Tsunayoshi-_san_," I got up and walked past them.

When I started opening the door I heard Gokudera say, "We never told her our names."

Shit. _Run!_

I ran down the steps of the school's roof. I intended to run back to that classroom, grab my clothes and run out of the school.

That was before I collided into none other than…

Hibari.

"Why are you running?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Um… I was just seeing what the school looked like before I got back to class?"

"You can't leave until everyone else does. It wouldn't be fair."

"What? I don't even go here! You can't make me-"

A tonfa was placed to my neck, "You will attend the other classes and not skip class. Respect the rules of Namimori," he hissed into my face.

"Make me," looking back, I shouldn't have said that.

I should've kept quiet, but I'm impulsive. I can't back away from an opportunity to challenge someone. It's……_addictive._

The tonfa swung back, I pushed Hibari and did a back-flip. He glared at me once we both got our footing.

_Shit._

"You're dead."

"Ooh, I'm _so_ scared."

_Midori_

Hibari stopped and pulled a phone out of his pocket.

"What is it Kusukabe?"

I cocked my head to the side, so confused.

"I said destroy whoever got in the way, don't hesitate," he said in a _very_ monotonous tone.

I slivered up to Hibari and wrapped around him. I put my head on his shoulder, listening to his conversation. He kicked my leg, and I brought it up and wrapped it around his waist.

I smirked, he was obviously uncomfortable.

I bit his neck.

I shouldn't have done _that_ either. Hibari was ready to kill me the minute this Kusukabe hung up. If Hibari didn't hang up on him first that is.

I ran. Probably the only smart thing I did that day. I ran to the classroom and pulled on my clothes. I admired my Varia jacket before slipping it on. I left the front unbuttoned.

I knew Hibari would have sent this Kusukabe to the doors, so I ran to the roof. Hibari was waiting there, ready to attack. He backed me up to the gate on the roof, which isn't very sturdy.

"You'll regret the day you were born. I'm going to bite you to death."

I smirked, grabbed onto the gate and pulled myself onto it. I squatted in front of Hibari, "I already regret the day I was born, but you can bite me whenever and wherever on my body you want to."

I stood up and felt the gate wobble, but I jumped backwards anyway. Varians always land on their feet.

I looked into a classroom while falling and saw a shocked Tenth Generation. I waved harmlessly.

I passed his window and found myself preparing for impact. I landed not gracefully, but I landed. I stumbled forward and looked up at the roof. Hibari was standing there, glaring at me. I couldn't help but wave.

Now, where to go?

I don't have any money.

I can't go back to Varia HQ.

I can't go back into that school.

What _can_ I do?

I can apologize.

_Like that'll happen!_

I'd never _apologize_!

Not even to Xanxus.

Never ever in a million years will I apologize!

"Finally! What the hell are you doing?"

I turned around; I had been walking all that time! Better yet, there stood Superbi and Lulu behind me.

"I'm not going back! Xanxus will kill me!"

Lulu's smile faded, "Kay-chan, Xanxus selected you, he couldn't hurt you."

"Selected me?"

Squalo smirked, "We had to works our asses off to get into Varia! Training, fighting, sucking-up! You name it, we did it."

"Come on back Kay-chan. Xanxus is waiting."

I grabbed Lussuria's hand and walked away quietly with them. Would Xanxus kill me or would it be like they said? I watched the buildings go by as we walked. We were in familiar territory now.

Before I knew it, we were back at the safe-house. I was being pulled to the conference hall. The conference hall is the only place where you can find Xanxus besides his bedroom.

We stopped in front of the wooden doors outlined in a gold paint, "Go on in," Lulu whispered.

I released his hand and turned the knob slowly. There was only sunlight peaking in through the closed velvet curtains. He sat at the head chair.

"Close the door."

I obeyed.

"Come here."

I walked quietly up to his chair. He looked at me, I think I was ready to cry.

"Xanxus, do you love me?" I whispered.

He was quiet. I must've surprised him, "What happened today?"

"Nothing really. Answer the question please."

"I love you. I may act like I hate Varia, but you are my friends," he muttered.

Tears ran down my cheeks and I knew once again, I shouldn't do what I was about to do.

I wrapped my arms around Xanxus's neck and sat on his lap. I sobbed into his jacket. He was never one to show emotion, but I guess I got to him.

He made a shushing sound and his arms were soothingly rubbing my back, "Shut up, I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered.

"I'm sorry Xanxus! I'm so sorry; I'll kill myself before I run from you!"

He held me closer, "I said shut up," he whispered again.

* * *

I thought this would be a good place to leave it at. I just want to say, I'm almost where I want to be! Next chapter, the rings come into play! Review please!


	5. Eggs, Swords, and Lulu

I woke up in a hard leather chair. My senses hadn't come to me yet, but someone was talking to me.

"You awake now?"

I nodded and tried to stand up. Whoever was talking, didn't want me to get up because arms wrapped around me and I plopped into the lap of the voice.

"Let me go."

"No. You're tired, at least regain your senses before you move."

I sat for a moment and when my senses _did _come back, I knew whose lap I was in. I'm pretty sure he knew I was in his lap too….

"Xanxus-sama, you can let go now," I mumbled.

He released me from his grasp and helped me stand up on my own. It was odd, having Xanxus actually care. He sat back down.

"Leave."

I looked at him, "What?"

"Leave now."

I did. I walked right up to the door, opened it quietly, and left. Walking down the halls, I looked at each door, painted for each Guardian; blue for Squalo, yellow for Lulu, green for Levi, red for Belphegor, indigo for Marmon, and orange for Xanxus. My door was just like everyone else's; dark brown with an outline of flame color. My color was orange, but I had a purple going in a line next to the orange. I'm sure you can figure out why.

I didn't want to be here. I didn't want to be anywhere. Life sucked, I had two bad days in a row…

Then I realized something.

My door was fixed!!

I admired it from both sides. It was beautiful!

I still wanted to sleep though. So, I went into my room, took off my clothes, put on a night gown that is more than slightly revealing, and plopped myself into the bad. Sleep is good.

_~Two Weeks Later~_

I sat up in bed lazily. I looked at my dress and saw how it crinkled up around my legs because of how I slept.

"Voi, breakfast is ready," I looked at Squalo.

He was standing in my doorway, arms crossed, leaning against the frame. I nodded and got up and walked over to him.

I got very close to his face, "Good morning, Squ," I whispered, brushing our lips with 'Squ'.

He just stood there, motionless. I frowned and walked down the hall. I actually wanted food. My feet flirted with the carpet as I dragged them carelessly to the kitchen. My black dress tickled my thighs as I swayed into my steps.

"What the hell are you doing?"

I ignored Squalo and his immaturity. He just wanted me to sex him up. As if that would ever happen! I turned to the kitchen and my feet pitter-pattered on the tile. I sat next to Lulu and placed my head on his shoulder. My eyes closed involuntarily and I felt a shake.

"Kay-chan, darling, eat your breakfast."

"No, I dun wanna Lulu."

"Eat your food Trash."

"Bite me Xanxus."

Something wet hit my face and I opened my eyes. Enraged, I charged at Bel, the idiot who threw eggs at me. I tackled the freak to the floor, he squirmed like a worm.

"Bitch! Don't throw food!"

"Get off me!" he pushed me with force.

I punched him in the face. Xanxus walked over and lifted me off of Belphegor.

"Kill him and I will kick you out of Varia," Xanxus whispered.

I realized Xanxus had picked me up by the neck and with one hand. I stopped fighting, knowing that no mater how fucked up Varia was, it was my only home. Xanxus set me down and walked out of the kitchen.

It was quiet in the kitchen. I felt tears welling up in my eyes, "I'm not hungry."

I walked out of the kitchen without a sound and just walked back to my room. Beaten, I decided on a shower. I turned on the water and let tears flow. I had been so wrong about everything since we came to Japan.

I was losing my temper too quickly, fighting my allies, fraternizing with the enemy. Everything I did was wrong. I was a failure to Xanxus.

I shut of the water once I was done crying. I looked at the digital clock in my room. One hour until the Meeting of Swords.

What is the Meeting of Swords? Well, it's when Varia comes together to decide on certain issues. I bet you can guess who named it. That's right, Squalo.

I put on my black tank-top, the one with the lace, my leather skinny jeans, and my Varia jacket. I left it unbuttoned. I put on Giro's belt and put on an annoying black cat collar. I tilted Giro's belt to the side so it hung over one hip and over one thigh.

I had exactly five minutes to get to the meeting.

I dashed out of my room all the way to the meeting room. I had three minutes to spare. I opened the door and sat down next to Xanxus.

"Now that everyone is here, I will tell you my plan for tonight. The first Guardian battle is tonight. I want you to win. No matter who you are fighting, you must win."

"Yes Sir," we all said in unison.

"Do whatever it takes to win."

"Yes Sir."

"Abide by the rules but play dirty if you can."

"Yes Sir."

I was quiet. I knew he wasn't addressing me.

"Sankara, behave yourself."

"Yes Sir," I said weakly.

_~Hours Later~_

I had my purple sunglasses on. The ones with the silver butterflies on the sides. The first battle was the Sun battle.

Lussuria vs. Ryohei

I sat on Xanxus' lap on his throne. He talked to me about love.

"If there's anyone you specifically want, tell me. I'll make sure he loves you."

I just nodded.

Vongola's Sun Guardian didn't stand a chance. It was almost sad watching Lulu beat him. Until he turned it around and used the Maximum Cannon. That was scary. His muscles bulged and I felt Xanxus tense.

This wasn't good.

I saw Lussuria fly.

"LUSSURIA!"

I ran for him but the Cervello stopped me. My glasses fell off and I desperately tried to push past. I screamed for him, to help him. I looked at Xanxus and he looked away. I tried to run for Lulu, I tried to make it to him.

Vongola X looked at me with fear and pity in his eyes.

"LUSSURIA!"

I cried out. I punched one Cervello and tried to make it to him. It's not like I had a ring to lose. Lulu had lost anyway. I wouldn't be interrupting a battle! I watched two other Cervello pull Lussuria out of the cage as I was held against my will.

Could he even hear me?

No…he couldn't.

I wouldn't break down…I wouldn't cry.

Not in front of Vongola X.

Please let Lussuria be okay…

* * *

Well, wasn't that interesting? Sorry about the whole not updating in FOREVER. Really. My internet was down, I had a virus...there was nothing I could do!


	6. Squalo and Pictures

Okay, I'll try and get a few chapters out today. What? A few chapters?! Yes! Okay, I'm sorry, I've just been SUPER lazy. Today, I just wanted to clarify why these are all rated M.

Well, If you haven't realized, they're rated for the _fucking language_. Take _that_ society! They are also rated for the chapters yet to come. Oh? Did I pique your interest? Oh hoho~ That's for later~

Don't worry, the chapters are before the future arc, but they get better in the future arc.

Well then! Let's get started, shall we?

* * *

_Chapter 6_

I picked up my head.

Sight was blurry and my head was _extremely_ heavy. My arms were crossed and I was sitting in a chair. A _stiff_ chair. The walls of the room were white.

"Kay-chan, you're still hear?"

It was a faint, almost inaudible whisper, "Lussuria?"

"You should go," he whispered again.

Everything came back to me. He had lost and I wouldn't leave his side, "I won't leave without you Lulu."

I looked at his face, they had taken his sunglasses off. Xanxus had said something to me last night. I had to leave Lussuria.

_~Flashback~_

_"Why?! Why can't I see Lussuria?!"_

_Xanxus wouldn't look at me, "You'll hurt his pride as a man. Stay here and let him rest."_

_"Never! Lussuria needs me more than ever! He can't move Xanxus," I was shouting, no, screaming, at Xanxus while crying._

_"Do you want him to ache more?"_

_"No! He needs attention though!"_

_"You can go. No one is stopping you. You'll realize the mistake you've made when you wake up tomorrow."_

_~End~_

I had realized.

"Lulu?"

"Yes Kay-chan?"

"Should I...," I had to whisper, "Leave?"

He would have nodded, "Yes."

I got up slowly, due to the heaviness of my body. Tears hit Lussuria's head as I kissed him.

"Sorry," I walked out of his room, tears spilling down my face.

Squalo was leaning against the wall outside his room. Before I could run the opposite way, he grabbed me. His arms wrapped around me slowly as he turned me into the hug.

"Squalo, it's not fair. I just want to help," I whispered into his chest.

He shushed me and stroked my hair. Varia members were never like this around anyone but me. It was strange, yet nice.

"It's okay Sankara. He knows."

"Voi, trash. Let go of me," I said softly, not fighting him.

He chuckled, "You wish."

"Shut up."

"Don't steal my catchphrase either!"

"Oh shut up! I didn't steal it, it grew on me!"

Our fight went on like that for some amount of minutes, still in each other's arms. I wanted to walk home, but he wouldn't let me.

"Squalo, put me down."

He shook his head and remained silent.

"Motherfucker! Put me the fuck down!"

I was screaming and trying to kick him, I sucessfully landed a punch on his face.

"Stop squirming!"

I kissed his cheek.

"That better?"

"Yeah, now quit!"

I relaxed into his arms and let him carry me. I would bet the crap out of Belphegor when I saw him, but I wouldn't kill him.

"Hey, isn't the second battle tonight?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do we know who's fighting?"

"No,"Squalo replied nonchalantly.

"I'm sure," I replied in a sketchy tone.

"You dare question the great Squalo?!"

"Absolutely!"

_~Tsuna's POV~_

I saw them.

Just walking down the sreet.

The one known as Squalo Superbi was carrying the girl.

Wasn't her name...Heron?

No......it was.......

Sankara.

That's what Hibari called her.

I listened to them.

"You dare question the great Squalo?!"

"Absolutely!"

She was satisfied with herself, being carried around by him.

"Xanxus would be ashamed!"

"He'd be proud!"

"As if! He'd hurt you for disobeying me!"

"Who the hell are you to order me around?!"

"I'm the second-in-command!"

"I'm the fucking heir!"

"Who gives a shit?!"

I smiled. Their foul language had people staring and smiling. Passersby thought that they were a cute couple bickering. I knew better. They were cold blooded killers waltzing in the streets like they owned it.

"Yo! Isn't that Tuna?"

I looked at Sankara, her eyes locked mine.

"Who the hell is Tuna?"

"Vongola X....right there," she pointed at me.

"We can't touch him. He's for Xanxus to play with."

She nodded, "Let's go Squ."

"Don't call me Squ!"

_~Sankara's POV~_

We just saw Vongola X. He was just standing there. _Alone_. The perfect opportunity to strike! But he's for Xanxus now. If he wanted to, the brat would already be dead.

That's what a secret independent assassinaton squad's for after all.

"Hey, Squ, I want some water."

He set me down gently and walked me into a store. I went up to the counter and was about to ask the man how much a water was when he cut me off.

"My boss already paid you gangsters."

I looked at Squalo, "Squalo! I told you we shouldn't wear these fucking things in public! He thinks we're gangsters," I pulled on my jacket.

"And disgrace Varia? As if! Just get your fucking water so we can leave."

I looked at the guy again, "I'm not a gangster. I want a water."

He nodded and stood there.

"What?" I pressed.

"And?"

"_Please_," I tried my best to sound sincere, which sound just frightening.

He walked around and grabbed a water, "That'll be 100."

I handed the guy his money and walked over to Squalo, "We should go dancing tonight."

He scoffed, "The fight's tonight idiot. You won't be fighting, but I might. I have to attend. You can sit on the lap of _Xanxus_."

I shuttered, "Don't say his name like that."

He laughed and I cringed.

"I'm going out to a club tonight or something. I can't face Varia and Vongola after my episode last night."

Squalo put his hand on my shoulder, "It was all you could do."

"Um, excuse me?"

We looked at the girl standing next to us, "What?"

She smiled at me, "I like your hair. Can I take a picture of it?"

I was shocked, "S-sure."

She smiled and got out a camera. She clicked the button, smiled, waved, and walked back over to her friend.

Squalo said it for me, "That was weird."

I just nodded.

* * *

OMG! Did you know that you can just watch the opening to the Ring Arc to see what the order was in?! xD It's so funny! I couldn't remember the battle order and I was going to search through episodes, but it was in the opening! xD


	7. Clubbing and Drinking

Can you believe it? Chapter Seven! Gots me some Vitamin Water Sync and I'm ready to type up two more chapters before I work on my quizilla, fictionpress, and livejournal stuff! *wipes sweat* what a brain workout! Okay, since I don't have a good writing program at the place I'm staying at, I'll be writing and just tell me if I messed up somewhere. I don't know when I'll be updating next.

By the Way, I _still_ don't own KHR. Honestly, if I did, would I be writing this crap?! No.

_

* * *

_

Chapter 7

"Xanxus! I don't want to go to the battle tonight," I complained to him.

He looked at me, "Why don't you get off my lap and tell me what you would rather be doing?"

I winked, "I want to go to a club tonight."

He pushed me off his lap, "Should I send someone with you?"

I kissed his cheek before standing, "Can I choose?"

He wiped his cheek, "He has to be from Varia."

I nodded, "I'll go find someone."

The Varia safehouse was large in size, but finding the lackies, that was easy. They would be in the game hall, playing Playstation 3. Lazy Bastards.

I walked into the room and no one, not a single person, turned around. I stomped my high-heeled boots onto the wood, still nothing.

"Lazy Bastards! Attention!"

About three of them turned around and just looked back. That pissed me off.

"You're all dead."

No one looked.

Twenty some men and not a one can spare two seconds to listen?

I walked in front of the tv and watched them scramble to find a good way to see the television.

"Listen up maggots!"

They all stared.

"Pause the fucking game."

They did. That was better.

"I'm not attending the battle tonight. I want to go somewhere nice tonight. I need one of you freak to go with me, Xanxus' orders."

Someone whispered, "Well, Kazuya _does _have a crush on her."

Someone else, "Yeah. He should go."

I closed my eyes and listened, "Where is Kazuya?"

"Didn't he go to the bathroom?"

"I thought he went to go get snacks."

I snapped my eyes open, "Who the hell is Kazuya?!"

"Um...that would be me," I looked at the doorway and saw something I hadn't expected.

A man with black hair was standing there with his hand raised. His hair was in a popular Japanese fashion called Visual Kei. It suit that genre of fashion anyways. It was choppy and spiked in random patterns. His eyes were a see through color. Upon closer inspection, they were green.

"I need someone to escort me tonight. You are the lucky pick."

He smiled, "Like a date?"

"Yes, like a date," I smirked.

The whispers started again, "If she would've said it was a date, I would've gone."

Lying motherfuckers.

"Well Kazuya-_kun_, do you know any good places to enjoy?"

I walked over to him when he nodded, "It depends on what you want to do tonight."

"Jazz, dance, have fun."

"A jazz club. But you want to dance," he placed his chin in his first finger and thumb to show he was thinking.

I got closer.

"How about...we go to the Blue Cape and then we go to a dance club?"

I nodded and hugged him, "Sounds like a plan."

"I'll come and get you at six."

I started getting ready the second I got back to my room. I was going through clothes when Squalo came in. He tried talking to me, but he ended up just sitting on my bed. He sat there watching me for three hours. I eventually had an outfit together.

I looked at Squalo, "Well, how do I look?"

"Like shit. What the hell are you doing?"

I tore off the clothes. I needed something eye-cacthing, "Get the fuck over here and help me chose some clothes! I'm going out tonight!"

He hopped off the bed and picked up randomly discarded items of fabric. He seemed to have some style.

"Here," he put the clothes in my face.

I threw it on in under five seconds, "Now?"

"Better."

I looked in the mirror and saw me wearing black short-shorts with a silver tank top. It had a black rose made of glitter that covered over half of the top.

"What about accessories?"

He handed me Giro's belt, silver hoop earrings, and black bracelets.

I hugged him, "I love you Squalo," I back away and hit him in the arm, "Tell anyone I said that and I'll kill you!"

He rubbed the spot and smiled, "You're on."

He ran out of the room when Kazuya walked in.

"You look beautiful," he smiled.

"Thanks. I need to kill him."

"Why?"

"Just remind me to kill him when Xanxus dies."

He laughed, "Okay."

* * *

The jazz club was a drag, but the dance club was awesome. I ended up with a stranger and Kazuya was nowhere to be found. I was being pretty dirty and getting awfully close to this guy.

"Where's your date?"

He kissed my neck and I laughed, "Who the fuck cares?"

He laughed and we danced some more before we parted ways. I needed a drink. I was about to take a sip when it was taken away and I was about to snap until I saw him.

"You shouldn't drink when you're underage."

"Hibari, give me back my drink."

"No. This is payback for ditching class."

"I don't even go to your fucking school!"

"It doesn't matter."

"Stop staying nonchalant! I want my drink," I reached for it, but Hibari pulled it away.

"You don't know what proper drinking is."

"Oh really? Why don't you show me?"

I smirked knowing he wouldn't resist, "Fine. Follow me, I hate crowds anyway."

I followed, slightly anxious, when my song came on, "Hibari," I grabbed his wrist, "Let's dance!"

I shouldn't have done that...Deja vu perhaps?

"I don't dance," he protested.

I shut him up by dancing with him. It was weird, he was like a younger Xanxus. Someone very tough and hard to break that awkward barrier with. Who knew he'd be good at dancing?

After my song, I held his hand to get through the front door without being separated. We walked down the street, hand-in-hand, and walked to a place nearby. He knock on a wall and a slot open up in the brick.

"Who goes there?"

Hibari smirked, "Let me in you old fucker."

The old voice laughed, "Come on in Hibari-kun."

The door opened and Hibari immediatly let go of my hand.

"You brought a pretty girl with you," the old man laughed again.

"She's here to taste the finer life."

"Oh really?"

"Yes sir," I nodded.

"You've come to the right place," he cackled.

The man sat us down at a small table only big enough for the two of us. We had to sit on the floor, which I suppose was a Japanese custom. When the man came back, he poured a liquid into the small cups in front of us.

"Drink it," Hibari instructed when the man left.

I smirked, "You first."

He smirked back, "On three."

We counted together, "One...Two...Three!"

We both plunged backwards like shots and drank at least five rounds before I realized I had left Kazuya at the club! I laughed and watched Hibari pour more for us.

"What's so funny?"

He was pleasant tonight, maybe because no one else was there, "I left my date at the club to drink with you."

"Do you regret it?"

"No! I'm having fun!"

He arched an eyebrow, "Is that so? What happened to that...blue colored martini?"

"I'm from Italy, so fuck me if my drink selection doesn't make sense."

"Does everyone in Italy have such a foul mouth?"

"Yes! At least everyone I know."

"Are you going to drink yours or not?"

I smiled, "Yes."

We drank for a few more hours before my phone rang.

"I gotta take this," I smiled at Hibari.

My phone read 'Unknown'

"Yo, speak," I instructed.

"Are you _drunk_?"

"No, do I sound drunk?"

"_Yes_! Where the fuck are you?!"

"I'm with a friend who's showing me the finer life."

Hibari did a half laugh.

"And where is that?"

"Kazuya, calm the fuck down," I laid my head down on the table, "I'll be home late. Tell Xanxus I love him. Night night Kazu!"

I hung up and sat back up, "Now, where were we?"

* * *

Okay, it's obvious that Hibari won't go drinking, clubbing, etc. But this is my fic and admit it, you liked it! You never know where this night might lead to! Will it end up in Hibari's apartment or alone? Well, you'll just have to find out.


	8. Breakfast

I took a break from writing and ended up reading two stories and drinking 2 liters of Vault, two Vitamin Water Syncs, two Propels, and one cup of water. What the hell?! I drink a lot and I'm still fucking thirsty! Something's wrong with me! xD

Today, Lulu's not here, so we'll have someone introduce our story!

Fran: I'm not in the story yet.

MLP: Do I look like I care?

Fran: No...Chapter Eight! This chapter may not be suitable for minors.....I hate you Music....

MLP: Love you too Fran!

* * *

_Chapter 8_

I giggled slightly as Hibari smirked. His joke was slightly curious and slightly funny. I wouldn't remember it for my life tomorrow, but right that moment, it was funny.

We had finished eleven rounds of this alcohol and I was barely phased. I was once told I could hold my alcohol better than any man. Hibari was pretty good too, considering his cheeks were light pink. Mine probably were too, but would either of us admit it?

Never.

"Hibari, we should go soon," I glanced at the clock but couldn't figure it out in my current state.

He glanced up at the clock, "We should."

He tried to stand but failed immensely. His knees gave in and he sat right back down.

"Let me take you home," I offered.

He nodded. He may be evil and scary, but he knows when he needs assistance. Or maybe that's the alcohol...

Eventually, I got Hibari to his house, but I knew I couldn't leave him like this.

"Hibari," I sat him on the couch, "I'm staying tonight. You need help."

"You can stay on the couch."

I smiled, "Go to your room. I'll bring you some water."

He stumbled for a few minutes, but made it successfully made it to his room. I wandered around his kitchen. Boy, was the 'finer life' going to nip _his_ ass tomorrow.

I finally found the cups and pour water into one and carefully carried to Hibari's room. Knocking softly, I walked in. He was sitting topless on his windowsill, looking outside.

"Hibari?"

He looked at me, "Is that my water?"

I nodded and handed it to him. I smiled when he finished it.

"You remind me of Kusukabe," he smirked.

"Who is he? Why do I remind you of him?"

"He's my right hand-man. He takes care of me when I'm in this state. I usually only drink with him."

"I thought you were against underage drinking."

He scoffed, "When it's a martini!"

I smiled, "Hibari, you're so weird," I laughed at him.

He put a finger on my forehead, "Hey, you're the weird one."

"Why am I weird?"

His finger remained in the middle of my forehead, "Because you walk around with strange old men and call your mother a whore."

"One, those guys are the only people who understand. Two, my mother is a whore," this talk normally would've been dark, but the alcohol was lightening our moods.

"Sankara, that's your name, right?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"I was curious as to who would probably end up screaming my name tonight," he smirked.

I burst with laughter, "As if! I would _never_ ever, _in a million years_, have sex with you!"

He frowned, "Why is that?"

"Think logically for a moment, I know it's hard with the alcohol, but try!"

I wiped my eyes as his face twisted in thought, "I don't understand."

"You aren't affiliated with Tsunayoshi Sawada?"

"I hate that herbivore," he replied casually.

"Then, it's okay," I placed my lips on his.

I knew that things were bad when he kissed back. But alcohol does some crazy shit to you, you know?

I knew that I should've stopped, but he was hot! He just wasn't some handsome guy that would be quick to please, he was a hot motherfucker who was going to be amazing!

Pulling on his collar slightly, he pushed me onto his bed where he hovered over me. I grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him ferociously. He didn't seem to mind. I knew that right there, we wouldn't be able to stop.

I unbuttoned his shirt and tried to pull it off, but was unsuccessful.

"Help me dammit!"

He kissed my neck, biting gently, "Do it yourself. I'm busy with other things."

After he said that, he slid my top off and started leaving marks on my body. I finally pulled his shirt off with his help. Trying to get him off of me, I kissed him again. He sat up, smirking at me.

"Did you want me to get off?"

I nodded and rolled us over so I could sit on him, "That's what I wanted to do," I smirked.

I unbuckled his belt and seductively pulled it out of the loops. He bit my bottom lip and took my earrings out. I tossed my bracelets to the floor with everything else and brushed our lips again. Together we pulled my shorts off and I pulled his pants off. We sat on the bed, kissing, as Hibari ran his hands behind my back and undid my bra. He pushed me backwards and decided he didn't want my last article of clothing on me.

When he looped his fingers through my panties, I got scared. I hadn't had sex since I killed Giro. Now, I was having drunken, hate sex with Hibari?! What the hell?!

I moaned at Hibari, which only encouraged him.

I didn't even notice Hibari didn't have his boxers on until he asked, "Are you ready?"

Holy fuck, no! I smirked at him, "I'm always ready," what the hell!!!!!!

He entered me and I wrapped myself around him, telling him to wait. Our bodies molded together and when I was finally 'ready', he moved. I t was slow at first, but the longer we went, the harder it got. I moaned out and listened to our bodies against each other. I clawed at Hibari's back and felt his chest rise and fall against mine.

"H-Hibari," I whispered.

"Louder," he kissed me.

I said it every time he told me to. I said it louder when he wanted me to.

I knew this was going to bite _me_ in the ass tomorrow.

* * *

I grunted loudly as I sat up.

"You're fucking loud," the voice next to me said.

"Sorry," I looked at Hibari, half of his face was buried in the pillow.

I saw a yellow ball on his head, it was a bird.

"Hibari, there's a bird on your head," I muttered.

"Is it yellow?"

"Yes."

"Then it's fine. Now shut up. I'm tired."

I got out of bed and put my clothes on. I checked my phone, it said 6:10.

I heard the bed shift and looked at Hibari, the bird didn't move even though he had sat up, "What time is it?"

"It's 6:10 A.M."

He shifted and the sheets fell around his waist so only his chest was visible. He looked at me, "Why are you up?"

I blinked, "I thought you would want me to leave."

He blinked, "You could make breakfast and take a shower before you go."

I smiled, "I'll make breakfast, but I can take a shower at home."

He shrugged, "Whatever you want."

I'll admit it; he looked fucking hilarious naked under the sheets with a bird on his head. Like a friendly animal lover gone kinky.

I smirked and laughed silently.

"What?"

"Nothing, you just look...funny."

He plucked the bird off of his head, "Go away."

The bird soared through the room and Hibari pointed at something. I looked at what he was pointing at; a dresser.

"Will you get me some clean clothes, I don't feel like walking over there. I put too much effort into you."

I smirked, "I want to see you put these on without my help," I tossed clean clothes at him.

He stood and he slowly put everything on, as if to mock me. He smirked when he was done, "Did you enjoy looking?"

I scoffed, "As if, you aren't even that attractive."

He returned the scoff, "Cute, whatever."

"What?"

"Nothing," he walked to his door, "Are you making breakfast or not?"

I chased him down the steps and into the kitchen. He avoided me and stuck a pan in my face. I snatched it from him and walked over to the stove. After I ushered him out, I made eggs and toast. I sat the plate in front of him triumphantly.

He arched an eyebrow, "That's all?"

"That's all you're going to fucking get, because I don't cook for a living."

He just ate silently, "Why didn't you make any for you?"

"I don't eat often."

He just nodded and ate. Apparently, it was good enough to keep him occupied. I got him some milk and anooyed him until he got in the shower.

"Could you quit?"

"I could always take a shower with you if you want my attention, you know."

"I prefer you keep your body to yourself. I had you once, I don't need you again."

"I'll still be here when you get out."

He just nodded and got into the shower. I worked in the kitchen, making him a damned good lunch. After he got out, he dried his hair and walked downstairs.

"What are you doing?"

I smiled at him, "Making lunch."

He nodded, not very interested, "What time is it?"

"7:28"

He nodded again. I ignored him and continued to make him lunch when it struck me. Hibari lived alone, but he was a minor. I wouldn't ask, he wouldn't tell me anyways. Arms wrapped around my waist as Hibari kissed one of the _many_ marks he left.

"Do you belong to me now?"

I dropped the cooking chopsticks in the pan, "W-what?!"

"All these marks, won't they be curious?"

"Yeah, but they know me. I'm not really all that-"

"You're like that woman?"

"I'm not like my mother, I had sex with one other man before you...so they might not like this, but...I don't know."

"So, do you belong to me?"

"No, I belong to myself," I dug the chopsticks out of the pan without burning myself. Hibari kissed another mark.

"That's good. I don't want to own you."

I dropped them again as Hibari bit the soft spot on my neck. I moaned and felt him smirked as he ran his tongue over it.

"Hibari quit it."

He kissed my jaw and let go of me. I suddenly felt aware of how cold the room was.

"It's almost eight. Is that done yet?"

"Yeah. Here," I said handing it to him after finishing.

He nodded, I didn't expect him to say thank you. We walked out of the house together, but before we parted ways, he pulled on my wrist.

"What?"

He kissed me and said nothing. He just smirked and walked towards his school. I probably wouldn't see him after I left Japan, so this fling wouldn't matter anyways. This relationship was nothing.

I'm certain he feels that I'm just another play thing.

* * *

It was awkward writing this chapter, but I wanted to show you what's to come in the TYL! arc...sorry. I know that they're moving too fast, I apologize again. Review?


	9. Forgive Me?

Sorry....

I really am....

I just can't finish this series.....

I know that it's kind of depressing to think about...but, I just CAN'T. I mean I TRIED to write the next chapters but I couldn't. I'll include where the story was going and whatnot, but I can't finish it...maybe one day I'll come back and finish....No promises.

Sankara eventually went back to headquaters. Xanxus tells her that she needs to leave Varia and choose a lover by the end of the Vongola Ring Battles. At the battle of the Cloud Guardians, she whispers to Xanxus as Hibari blows up the field;

"Xanxus, it's him. I choose him."

That's beggining of their long relationship. She gets a signed note from Vongola IX saying that she has special priorities and needs to stay hidden inside Hibari's home. Hibari doesn't like this idea, but Reborn finalizes it.

Hibari and Sankara develop...shall we say, a very _physical_ relationship. She begins to attend the school, she decides to stay in Vongola X's class. Sankara likes to skip class and _irritate_ Hibari in the Discipline Committe's room. (She likes to irritate him all over the couch)*cough*

Eventually, the TYL! arc comes into play. Sankara and Hibari are not married, but they are lovers later in life. It becomes obvious that there love is fading and the only reason they stay together is out of pure lust. Then younger Sankara comes to the future. Hibari remembers the reason he even kept her around.

She was the only girl who wasn't afraid to love him. She wanted to capture his heart and she never gave up. Hibari had never experienced someone like her.

TYL! Hibari isolates Sankara and gets down on one knee and says something he never said to Sankara:

"I'm sorry that I never told you how I feel. I finally realized that I love you, we've been through so much and if you ever tell anyone I said this, I'll kill you. Show this ring to my younger self."

With that, he places a diamond ring on her finger. After everyone goes back to the past, Sankara finally bucks up the courage to show the ring to Hibari. He confesses that it belonged to his grandmother before she died. She had told Hibiari to give it to the girl he loves.

So, TYL! Hibari gave her the ring, hoping that they would realize their true feelings before he becomes alone again.

That concludes the story of Sankara and Hibari.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HARSH / REALITY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
